RPM Rangers (Arsenal)
This page lists all the weapons, devices, and vehicles used by RPM Rangers. Below is the inventory, which also reflects on the RPM page as well as the team page of the RPM Rangers. Morphers Cell Shift Morpher Main article: Cell Shift Morpher The Cell Shift Morpher is RPM Rangers' morpher and power access device. Rev Morpher Main article: Rev Morpher Rev Morpher is Torque Green and Diesel Black's morpher and power access device. SkyJetcross Morpher Main article: SkyJetcross Morpher The SkyJetcross Morpher is Rev Pink and White Siren's morpher and power access device. CellPhone Morpher Main article: CellPhone Morpher The CellPhone Morpher is Sting Orange and Oynx Purple-Violet's morpher and power access device. ShiftPhone Morpher Main article: ShiftPhone Morpher The ShiftPhone Morpher is Racer Red's morpher and power access device. GT Morpher Main article: GT Morpher The GT Morpher is Zoom GT's morpher and power access device. Individual Weapons and Team Weapon Racer Blade The Racer Blade is the combination of all three of the RPM Rangers' weapons. It combines the Street Sable Sword, Turbo Cannon and Speed Blazer to form a blaster that utilizes the Zip Charger as a projectile. Once an Engine Cell is inserted, the rangers can fire a blast in the shape of the cell's respective zord. Street Sable Sword The Street Sable Sword is Racer Red's unique weapon. The inner part of the blade resembles a strip of road. It combines with the Turbo Cannon and Speed Blazer ''' to form the '''Racer Blade, '''which uses the Zip Charger as its projectile. When in this mode, the screen identifies it as the Road Saber and Street Saber (reminiscent of its Japanese and American counterpart). Turbo Cannon The '''Turbo Cannon is Turbo Blue's unique weapon. It combines with the Street Saber Sword to form the Road Blaster, which uses the Zip Charger as its projectile. When in this mode, the weapon's screen identifies it as the Garage Launcher and Turbo Cannon (reminiscent of its Japanese and American counterpart). Speed Blazer The Speed Blazer is Speed Yellow's She revs it on her arm and releases it to do attacks via remote. It is used as the projectile when Street Saber Sword and Turbo Cannon combine form the Road Blaster. When in this mode, the weapon's screen identifies it as the Racing Bullet and Zip Charger (reminiscent of its Japanese and American counterpart). Axe Blade The Axe Blade is the combination of Torque Green and Diesel Black. The combination of the secondary RPM Rangers' weaponry: the Torque Axe and the Diesel Laser Gun. When a Zord Engine Cell Chip is set in the weapon, it fires two beams that combine into the destructive plasma essence of the cell's respective Zord Attack Vehicle as it hits the target. Torque Axe The Torque Axe '''is Toruque Green's special weapon. With it, she can perform the Axe Tourin Choppin'. Diesel Laser Gun '''The Diesel Laser Gun is Diesel Black's special weapon. It is a powerful projectile launcher. It can combine with the Torque Axe to form the Axe Blade. Rocket Swordblaster The Rocket Swordblaster is the Pink Rev and Siren White's primary weapon. With it, one can perform attacks such as to freeze, to fire lasers, create fire or fly. It can combine with the SkyJetcross Morpher to form the SkyShift Blazer. Attacks are done by activating numbers using the switches. Pressing a single numbered switch activates an attack, while pressing two or three unleashes other attacks. * Slash Mode is activated by flipping switch #1. The hatchet emits fire. *Ice Mode is activated by flipping switch #2. The hatchet emits a mist which turns into ice. *Lightning Mode is activated by flipping switch #3. The hatchet emits a lightning attack. *Energy Mode is activated by flipping switches #1 and #3 (which add up into four). It is an attack where blasts are released from an arc when the hatchet is swung. *Laser Mode is activated by flipping switches #2 and #3 (which add up into five) The hatchet is able to emit lasers when activated. *Jet Mode is activated by flipping all three switches #1, #2 and #3 (which add into six). The hilt becomes a jet that allows for flight. StingScopion Sword The StingScopion Sword is Sting Orange and Oynx Purple-Violet's unique weapon. The stinger-like crest atop the Sasword Shellmet that can move to sting close enemies. It gushes out purple venom during a Rider Slash. Card Weapon RPM Card The RPM Card is RPM Rangers' personal weapon. The RPM Rangers normally have to absorb data to get stronger. On the other hand has the capability to temporarily increase its power using cards scanned through the Cell Shift Morpher, Rev Morpher, SkyJetcross Morpher and ShiftPhone Morpher. RPM Blue Card The''' RPM Blue Card''' is RPM Rangers' personal weapon. contains an algorithm that was created by Dr. K. It exists to create digital connections and does so in any way possible, much like the Gnomes. The Blue Cards use emotions and faith to make ideas real, and as a result, any card can be transformed into a Blue Card once you understand how they work. Also, due to this nature, it can be used in many different ways. RPM Red Card The RPM Red Card is RPM Rangers' personal weapon. was created by Dr. K to allow the RPM Rangers to fight inside the Monsters without degradation. RPM Red Card is RPM Rangers' personal weapon. Vehicles Project GO-ONGER The Project GO-ONGER, or Ground Outdoor Operational Network General-Purpose Explorational Rover is RPM Rangers' personal Vehicles. A multi-terrain attack and surveillance vehicle which allows the Rangers to explore the wasteland outside of Corinth. It holds communications equipment allowing the Rangers to keep in contact with Doctor K, and is also designed to allow the Rangers to use a fraction of their arsenal well outside the operational range of the dome, as their weapons and Zords, which typically cannot be utilized unless the Rangers are inside or at least near the city. Ashli Orion claimed that it was BOMPER's "favourite possession in the entire world". It was manufactured in the presumably Area 51. RPM Vehicles RPM Vehicles is RPM Rangers' personal Vehicles. Ashli Orion drives a Nissan GT-R. Lexi Martinez, Jenna Jameson and Carmella Bing ride with Ashli Orion. Briana Banks drives a Kawasaki Ninja Motorcycle. File:04-GT-R-Nissan-Black-Cool-Fast-font-b-Sports-b-font-font-b-Car-b.jpg|Ashli Orion's car File:Kawasaki-ninja-450-03.jpg|Briana Banks' Kawasaki Ninja Sidearms RPM Blaster The RPM Blaster: Each RPM Rangers has an SP Shooter, one of the weapons they put on their regular hostlers when not transformed. Tonic Blaster The Tonic Blaster is the basic sidearms used by Torque Green and Diesel Black. The weapon starts out as a blaster style weapon, but can be morphed into a saber mode, the Tonic Sword. The Shark Disc was used (once) with the Tonic Sword to enable it to behave like the Shark Sword. The blaster bares a superficial resemblance to a fuel pump. Sky Blaster The Sky Blaster, labeled GWGX, is the sidearms of Rev Pink and Siren White. The flight stick morpher of Rev Pink and Siren White which also utilized Engine Cells. It is used to pilot their Zord Attack Vehicles. It combines with the Rocket Swordblaster to form the SkyShift Blazer. Scopion Gunlazer The Scopion Gunlazer is the sidearms of Sting Orange and Oynx Purple-Violet. Notes *The vehicle's name directly comes from the Japanese Super Sentai Series' Engine Sentai Go-onger *The exterior is based off of the Ginjiro from Go-onger, the series from which RPM is based. Inventory See Also *Bridge Axe and Cowl Laser-counterpart from Engine Sentai Go-Onger. *Turbo Axe and Rocket Blaster-counterpart from Power Rangers RPM. *Cloud Hatchet -counterpart from Power Rangers RPM. *Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger-counterpart from Engine Sentai Go-Onger. *Sasword Antenna -counterpart from Kamen Rider Kabuto *Digi-Modify - Digimon Tamers.*Blue Card - Digimon Tamers. *Red Card - Digimon Tamers *Arsenal (Go-Onger) - Super Sentai counterpart in Engine Sentai Go-Onger. *SP Shooter -counterpart from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. *Self-Changing Mantan Gun-counterpart from Engine Sentai Go-Onger. *Nitro Blaster-counterpart from Power Rangers RPM. *Sky Morpher-counterpart from Power Rangers RPM. *Transformation Grip Wing Trigger-counterpart from Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Category:RPM Series Category:Bikini Rangers Arsenal